A Samurai's Legacy
by blazingkite45
Summary: lol, i got some clearing reviews by some nice people, so stay posted for additions or corrections...although 6.2.06 right now my microsoft word is a little screwy..so if the date above is way off, i probably got it all fixed, THNX


**Samurai Deeper**

As Deeper walks through the cave towards the back, he hears a mysterious sound coming from behind him, and draws is long demon blade and quickly turns around, with his long silver hair raping around his face, and his fire-red eyes gleaming, as he does. He scans the mediate area with his eyes. After about fifteen seconds, he turns back around and continues to walk deeper into the cave. He reaches the end of the cave, looking at the unfamiliar characters carved into the stone wall; he senses a mysterious power behind him. He turns around while drawing his blade, once more, and sees a blue light behind him, and goes to attack it. The light dodged his blow like it was nothing. Deeper quickly attacks again, but no different results seem to come. As he briefly stops to rest, the light disappears, and a flood of water comes rushing into the cave. Deeper is trampled by the wave and as he is suspended in the water, he feels it get strangely cold, and the water starts to freeze with him inside of it. The water turns to a snow, than a huge ice cube as it freezes around Deeper. He feels strange as his spirit leaves him.

Chapter one: Kyoshiro

As Kyoshiro walks pointlessly around in the mountains, he spots a small plant. Kyoshiro is a medicine peddler, and thinks he can create a new cough medicine with this plant. After he sets up his tent, to make his potion, he looks up and sees a tower in the distance. He walks toward it, and after an hour, he reaches a small village and starts towards it. Kyoshiro hopes to sell something there, maybe even finish and sell his newest cough potion and get some yen. He walks into the town and notices that there are a lot of people here and his chance for some yen gets bigger. He sets up his little stand, and waits for somebody to come by. Everyone looks at the shop with interest, but don't bother to buy anything. Kyoshiro is disappointed, but continues to wait for some luck. After a long disappointing time of sitting there, he starts to pack up, but he hears something behind him, and turns around. A young girl about 17 years old is standing there with a wet cloth in her hand and lunges at Kyoshiro. She puts the cloth on his mouth, and Kyoshiro then realizes that the moisture was not water, but a strange smelling fluid, as he slowly loses consciousness.

Kyoshiro awakes, and finds himself in a small tent with a 3-beral gun pointing at him, and jumps with surprise. "Oh my god, don't kill me I'm just a medicine peddler stopping by to get some yen real quick, and, and-" The girl stops him, "Give me all your money," she says. "I am the bounty huntress, Yuya" she continued. Kyoshiro, being the absolute idiot he is, just stares at the strange girl towering over him "Give me all your yen, I'm trying to get a medicine, my brother is dieing because of a large sword cut in his side." Obviously she was too innocent to continue without explaining the circumstances. "I can help with that" said Kyoshiro. "SHUT UP" says Yuya. "I'm a medicine peddler" claims Kyoshiro proudly. "Are you really, can you help my brother?" "I'm pretty sure." Says Kyoshiro. "So, get started!" as Kyoshiro jumps up in surprise, feeling like a little slave, he quickly opens the third draw down on his wooden medicine back-pack and pulls out a strange looking yellow stem, probably from a large flower of some sort. As he closes the draw he opens the one above it and takes out a small black goblet with some kind of fluid in a separate container. He closes the draw, and looks around on the ground. He picks up a large rock and starts to pound the flower stem. After a small amount of time, he takes the crushed substance and drops it into the goblet and adds the fluid in the small container. After that, he takes out a stand for the goblet and places the goblet into the stand. He takes some small stones, and places them in a circle. Then he rips off some grass from a patch in the ground; then places it inside the small circle of stones. He then opens the first draw in his back-pack and takes out a match. He lights the match and sets the pile of grass on fire; then takes the small stand, with the goblet, and places it over the fire. "Let that stay there for a wile." He says as he walks toward the shivering boy on the ground. "Wow, what did you do to him!" says Kyoshiro, not thinking that he already knows she gets ticked off easily "WHAT!" yells Yuya "I did nothing to my poor little brother!" Kyoshiro, not paying attention, studies the boy. "Are you even-" Yuya stops when she realizes that he is examining her brother. "Wow." Says Kyoshiro as he looks at the vast gash in his side. "Will he be okay?" says Yuya in partial shock as her eyesight glances across the cut and the dried blood drenching the child. "He should be fine" claims Kyoshiro. "But, he'll have an enormous scar, and would need to drink a medication daily. And, by the way, who did this?" It was a gang of bandits who come to collect taxes every week, and if you refuse, this is what happens. "So this kid refused?" asked Kyoshiro. "Ya, unfortunately" "dumb" murmurs Kyoshiro. "WHAT!" yells Yuya "nothing, nothing at all, hehe" says Kyoshiro. "They're here!" Yells a foreign voice from the street. "They're just down the path!" Kyoshiro scurries toward the stand and picks up the boiling goblet; then scurries back over to the boy, and looks down at his scared, burned hands, and tells him to drink it. He then takes his wooden back-pack and shoves it into the bushes. "I need to straighten these guys out!" "No! You'll die! They'll kill you!" yells Yuya. "I don't care, besides it probably won't be me fighting." Yuya looks at him in confusion as he walks toward the path. "Mashiro, you stay here and rest okay? And do not follow me, I'm going with Kyo"

As Kyoshiro walks down the path, he can see two figures in the distance. One, looks like an enormous guy, and the other, looks like a very small person, at least he thinks it's a human. The figures come closer, and closer until Kyoshiro could see them fully. The two figures are definitely human. As they meet, the larger man says "Move, get out of my way" though Kyoshiro did not move, you could tell he was scared out of his mind, but at the same time, extreme confidents. "Do not make me tell you again" says the large bandit. "Move!" says the small one continuously. "If you two had not noticed yet, I'll tell you. I am not moving" says Kyoshiro. The large one quickly attacks, and Kyoshiro dodges it without even trying. As Kyoshiro draws his long demon blade, it seams, that a spirit came out of it, and another into it. "Kyoshiro!" yells Yuya, but he does not listen. "Kyo!" yells Yuya, and he medially turns around; and Yuya notices that the scares and burns on his hands were gone! "He can't heal that fast, something's wrong, what's going on?" Kyo looks back to his new enemy and attacks. His blow was blocked, and a counter attack comes from the troll-man, and misses; creating a vast hole in the ground, and then continuing, the hole creates massive cracks along the ground. Kyo jumps up and swiftly plants an enormous gash into the man's neck. The blood, creating a circle around his head as he falls to the ground, he licks his blade in spite. As he does, the smaller one comes lunging toward him, Kyo can tell this one will be harder, because he was swift and small, though that didn't bother Kyo at all, but the fact that the small thing would always come up closer to him, and with a longer blade, he can't attack his enemy successfully most of the time. Yuya notices absolutely no sign of any fear in Kyo's eyes as he continuously doges and swipes. The small man is noticeably stronger than the large troll-man. Yuya, and the anxious crowd, now notice that Kyo is tiring out and slowing down. "Kyo, its not to late to back out of this!" Screams Yuya.

Mashiro can hear his sister's voice, he got back his hearing, and vision, and feelings, and he can't believe he can hear again! He briefly prepares himself, and glances across his cut. He can't believe it, but it's very close to being fully healed! He lies back down.

"Kyo!" yells Yuya, trying to get his attention, She then realizes, she shouldn't be yelling like this, when Kyo is concentrating, and- "Oh my god, Mashiro!" Mashiro is there, standing next to Yuya with an un-neat rapped bandage across his torso, she can tell he did it himself. "What are you doing here!" "you need to get back to the campsite, NOW!" "But I feel fine" claims Mashiro. "No go back now, I cant go with you though, go now" Mashiro turns around, and starts walking back to the site. Yuya looks back at the fighting ground, to surprisingly see Kyo drenched with blood, and the small figure lying in front of him, cut in half. He looks back, staring at Yuya, and licks his blade in spite. Yuya looks back at him, almost paralyzed by the color of his eyes, a strong, crimson, firey red.

-Chapter two. Spirits-


End file.
